This invention relates to an exercise device usable for strength training, endurance training, physical rehabilitation, or the like.
Weight lifting equipment has long been used for strength training, endurance training and physical rehabilitation. Traditional weight lifting equipment is in the form of “free weights,” including barbells and the like on which weight disks are mounted, or “machine weights,” in which stacks of weights slide on bars or guide tracks and are attached to various lifting bars and/or cables via which users lift the stacked weights through various lifts such as the bench press, military press, curls, leg presses, and so forth.
Many weights used in free weight assemblies are manufactured in hollow disks or special hollow shapes, and then filled with water, concrete, sand or other material to add weight. Plastic has been chosen as the material for these hollow shapes, for various reasons such as portability (e.g., the ability to be emptied, carried to a different location in one's luggage or the like, and then refilled for use) and the ability of plastic to be formed into complex shapes relatively easily (e.g., through plastic molding or the like). Metal is also a popular alternative for free weights, but metal weights have been provided in solid disks.